Accidents Happen
by LaughingInvisibleShadow
Summary: A short one-shot about Hamilton Holt. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Accidents Happen**

**By LaughingInvisibleShadow**

**Well, this isn't much, but I felt pretty bad for Hamilton, and decided to write this one-shot for him. Enjoy!**

I walked-Yeah, walked. That's weird, huh? Usually my dad says walking is for sissies- down the street slowly. I was thinking about Amy Cahill, beautiful, beautiful, Amy Cahill.

Okay, so I'm the one that saves Amy from bloodthirsty Mama Kabra, her wimpy son, and her sharks in Australia, and yet she ends up falling for pathetic, loser,

lame-o, feeble, fashion-obsessed Ian Kabra. Stupid Kabra.

I let out a grunt of frustration and kicked an empty soda bottle lying in the streets hard, sending it flying twenty feet downwards and hitting someone's legs.

"Hey!" Someone said, letting out a yelp of pain. Oops, I can kick pretty hard. I run down, stopping at the person who I hit. I can't see their face, as they're staring down at their ankle, which is rapidly swelling up. They look up, and-whoa.

It's a girl.

Not just any girl.

A beautiful girl with chestnut brown hair and the bluest eyes I've ever seen. Seriously, they're ice-blue, looking like tiny glaciars.

"Oh, God, I'm so sorry." I apologize, dropping to my knees and examining the bruise. "Here, I'll get you some ice." I run back to my house, dig around the freezer for a pack of ice-we always have ice packs, as in this family its quite easy to get injured-and run back to the girl.

She is now leaning against a car, trying not to put weight on her foot, which must hurt pretty badly.

"Here." I say regretfully. "I'm really sorry about that. It was an accident."

She presses the ice to her bruise, and smiles up at me. For some reason, my heart skips a beat. "Hey, its okay. Accidents happen." She says in a melodious voice.

"I'm Hamilton." I say awkwardly. What do you say when you've just injured a stranger?

"Kate." She replies, holding out her free hand. We shake quickly.

"So…," I start awkwardly. "I've never seen you around here. Did you just move in?"

She looks backwards, pointing to a house. "Yeah, my family and I just moved into the Edward's house."

Now that she mentions it, I did notice this morning when the 'For Sale' sign was taken out from their lawn.

"Are you transferring to Parke High School, then?" I asked her, trying not to get my hopes up.

"Yeah, how is the school? Does it have any good sports teams?" She asked me quickly. "I'm really into sports," she confessed.

Hamilton's mind was reeling. This girl was perfect! "Yeah, we have a football team, and by the way, you're looking at the quarterback and captain right now, moi." I said, giving her a little smile. Lay on the ol' Holt charm.

She grinned. "Anything else?"

"Umm, well, there's track and field, baseball, volleyball, basketball, and various martial arts classes." I said. "I'm in every single sport." I said, embarrassed.

"Wow, that's awesome!" Kate said excitedly, taking the ice pack off her ankle and limping a few steps toward me.

"What sports are you into?" I asked her.

"Oh, pretty much all the ones you just listed," she said, smiling at me. "But I'm a total nerd, too. I, like, always get straight A's." She confessed, with a small grin.

"Huh, well, I'm a total computer geek." I said to her, relieved that she wouldn't consider me weird.

"Well, that's cool-," she stopped as a woman called out her name from the porch of their house.

"Oh, sorry, that's my mom, I gotta go. Nice talking to you, Hamilton." She smiled at me, making my heart pound, and limped away.

I turned back to my house and kept a goofy grin on my face until I reached my front porch. I wasn't waiting for Amy Cahill anymore.

Accidents happen.

**Reviews are appreciated!**


	2. Author's Note

Hey everyone, when I wrote this story, Kate was SUPPOSED to be a Mary Sue. I'm kind of sick of everyone telling me that, and I'm fully aware of what a Mary Sue is. Hamilton is supposed to get over Amy, and finally stop moping about her, and find his own kind of a girl.


End file.
